Life After Hogwarts
by Blood on a Rose
Summary: Harry and friends go back to Hogwarts when their dear old Headmaster dies of old age, Voldemort has been missing for 2 yrs. Harry and Cho, aren't speaking. Meanwhile, ron and hermione have been having a secret relationship together.
1. 4 Privet Drive

It was a bright summer afternoon. On 4 privet drive a boy of about 18 walked  
  
outside to get the morning paper. He picked it up and then walked back in the  
  
house. Inside the house, bacon was sizzling, and eggs were in a pan on the stove-top. A boy of 17 walked into the kitchen with blonde hair.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" He said sleepily.  
  
"The last meal you'll have in this house." Said the boy who was 18. "  
  
What-do-you-mean?" said the blonde boy shakily.  
  
"I mean you have to find a job, and move out of here." Said the other boy.  
  
"But you said I could stay here." Said the blonde boy.  
  
"I know that was 1 year ago, when I got out of Hogwarts." said the boy.  
  
"I don't have a place to go!" said the blonde boy.  
  
"I know Dudley, but you have to take responsibility now, I'm going to get married, and I can't have you in the house!" Said the boy.  
  
Dudley didn't argue anymore, he just ate his egg and bacon fast, then raced upstairs to his bedroom, and packed up all his stuff. 2 hours later, Dudley was pushing his stuff into a taxi, on his way to the bus stop.  
  
The boy of 18 was eating breakfast 2 days later, when his  
  
door-bell rang. He put down his fork, and walked to the  
  
door.  
  
"Harry!" Said a girl of 18 with bushy hair.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" Said Harry, for that was his name.  
  
"What is going on? Why did you tell me to pack things and come over?" Hermione asked puzzlingly.  
  
"I'll tell you as soon as some more people arrive." Harry  
  
Said.  
  
"Ok." Said Hermione.  
  
Harry took Hermione's jacket, and put it in the cupboard  
  
under the stairs.  
  
"This is a nice place Harry." Said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." Said Harry. "It used to be my Aunt and Uncles.  
  
But they died in my 6th year. Me and Dudley owned it, up  
  
until he moved 2 days ago."  
  
"Oh." Said Hermione.  
  
"Lemme help you bring your stuff upstairs." Said Harry.  
  
"You're gonna be upstairs, in Dudley's 2nd bedroom."  
  
"Ok." Said Hermione, and she handed Harry her bag.  
  
"What did you put in this thing?" Teased Harry.  
  
"Things girls need to survive." Hermione said. "Plus I have  
  
another hand-bag with me." She showed him another bag.  
  
"What's in there?" Harry teased again. "A bunch of shoes?"  
  
"No silly, it's my make-up and other things." She sneered.  
  
Then he carried her bag upstairs and put it on her bed in  
  
Dudley's 2nd bedroom.  
  
"Why are there 4 beds?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"You're sharing this with 3 other people." Said Harry.  
  
Hermione peered around the room.  
  
"It looks cozy." She Said.  
  
"It is." Said Harry.  
  
Then the door-bell rang, and Harry went downstairs with  
  
Hermione behind him. Harry opened the door, and 2 people  
  
were standing there. Both with flaming red hair and  
  
freckles.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Said the boy.  
  
"Hey Ron! Hey Ginny!" Said Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry." Said Ginny blushing slightly.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Said Hermione, stepping out from behind  
  
Harry.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Replied Ginny.  
  
"You 2 guys are sharing a room." Said Harry.  
  
"Ok, come on Ginny, I'll show you our room." Said Hermione. | | 


	2. Some Pleasant Surprises

After Hermione had taken Ginny to their room, and Harry took Ron to his room to dump his stuff, the door-bell rang once again.  
  
Harry raced down the stairs again, and opened the door. This time it was another girl. She was very pretty.  
  
"Hello Harry." She said calmly  
  
"Hello Cho." Said Harry blushing a little.  
  
Hermione and Ginny appeared behind Harry.  
  
"Hey Cho." Hermione and Ginny said together.  
  
"Um, Hermione, would you mind taking Cho upstairs? She's sharing your guy's room also." Said Harry.  
  
"Ok, sure Harry." Hermione said. Then she took Cho upstairs.  
  
After Cho had put her stuff on her bed, the door bell rang once more, and Hermione answered it because Harry was talking to Cho. This time it was a Boy and girl, both of about 18.  
  
"Hello Hermy-Ninny." Said the Boy.  
  
"Viktor!" She said and gave him a hug.  
  
"How are you Hermy-Ninny?" Asked Viktor.  
  
"I'm doing great." She said.  
  
"'ello Hermione." Said the girl.  
  
"Hello Fleur." said Hermione.  
  
Harry was on the stairs asking who it was. Then his eyes widened.  
  
"Hello Fleur! Hello Viktor!" Said Harry.  
  
Then Ron saw Fleur, and his eyes widened and his ears turned redder then his hair.  
  
Hermione lead Fleur to the room they were in, and Ron and Harry  
  
led Krum to Harry's room. 


	3. The 8th Year

Harry walked into the girl's room and told them he wanted to see them downstairs, and then he went into his room and told Ron and Krum. When they were all downstairs, Harry started to talk;  
  
"I bet you all are wondering why you're all here." He said.  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"As you all know, Ginny here still has a year left at Hogwarts." Ginny blushed a little.  
  
"I called you all here because it's been a while since we've all been together, but that's not the main reason. You see, when Ginny goes back to Hogwarts for her last year, so will we." He finished.  
  
Everyone's ears perked up at this and stared at Harry. Harry continued,  
  
"We will be going back to Hogwarts, because Professor Dumbledore has asked us to come back for various reasons. Ron  
  
will be the Quidditch team's coach, Hermione will be Charms teacher, Fleur will teach a French class, Viktor will be the grounds keeper, Ginny is going to be Head Girl and me, and I am going to be the Headmaster." He said.  
  
It took them all a while to take it all in, and Harry had to repeat it  
  
several more times. Questions like: 'What's wrong with Dumbledore?', and 'What about Hagrid?' were all asked to him.  
  
He finally sorted out all the questions and decided to answer them.  
  
"Dumbledore died a week ago; you all know how old he was. Hagrid can no longer roam the grounds, you see, Fang died a few  
  
weeks ago, he hasn't been the same since, and he's also very sick. All the teachers are getting too old for these type of things, so they needed some help from us. Some of our old school friends are helping also." Harry answered.  
  
"But you don't have to do it. It's optional." He added.  
  
"But, Hagrid and Dumbledore helped us all through our years." Said Hermione through tears. "We have to do something to help Hagrid; he was very close with Dumbledore. And having Fang and Dumbledore gone, must be very hard on him, on top of that, he has to be sick." She sniffled. "I'm definitely going back." She wiped her face on her sleeve.  
  
"I am too." Said Ron.  
  
"I suppose it would be nice to go back." Said Fleur.  
  
"I will go with Hermy-Ninny." Said Krum.  
  
"Then it's settled." Said Harry. "We'll leave in 2 days. We should get to bed, and tomorrow you can all go home, and pack up your things. Good- night."  
  
Then they all went upstairs and puffed into their beds. 


	4. Getting there

Then next day, Hermione got up early and made breakfast.  
  
"Wow Hermione." Said Harry rubbing his eyes. "Did you make all this yourself?"  
  
"No Silly." She Replied. "Ginny just went to get the post."  
  
"I didn't see her when I came downstairs." Said Harry Puzzled.  
  
"Not THAT post." She said. "There was an owl waiting for her on her bed. But she insisted on helping me before she read It."  
  
"Oh." Said Harry.  
  
There was a pause when only the sizzle of the bacon could be heard.  
  
"You should go wake-up the others." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Said Harry. Then he went upstairs to his room and woke-up Ron and Krum.  
  
"C'mon." Said Harry, shaking them both slightly. "Hermione made breakfast."  
  
Then Harry walked to the girl's room, woke-up Fleur, and then gently shook Cho awake. Ginny was sitting on the edge of her bed writing on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Its time for breakfast." Harry said.  
  
"I'll be down in a sec." Said Ginny, she finished writing with a flourish, then rolled up the parchment, and tied it to her new owl's leg. Then she set her on the windowsill and her owl jumped off the edge, spread her wings, and flew into the early morning sky. Fleur got dressed, and so did Cho, then they all went downstairs. Everyone was finally seated at the table, and they all started eating. There was Bacon, Eggs, toast, and Jam. But they were all so anxious to go back to Hogwarts that they all barely noticed. After they all finished, they all stood in front of the fireplace. Hermione waved goodbye and apperated, Then Ron and Ginny (She had just learned how), Fleur and Krum, And Lastly Cho thanked Harry, then she was also gone. Harry decided to go upstairs and pack his things too. "I need to go to Diagon Alley." He muttered to himself. "Might as well go now, while I have nothing else to do." So he went downstairs, put his cloak over his shoulders and fastened it. He walked up to the fireplace and stepped in it, and then he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and threw it under him. "Diagon Alley!" He Shouted, and was suddenly gone. He reappeared in 'The Leaky Cauldron'. "Hello Tom." Said Harry to the old bartender. Tom nodded his head. Then Harry walked out the backdoor and was in a square alley. He took out his wand, tapped the bricks in front of him in a certain order, and they re-arranged themselves, revealing Diagon Alley. Harry stepped under the archway the bricks had made, and saw Witches and Wizards rushing around, pushing in and out of shops, chattering away. Harry Decided to get his new robes first, so he made his way over to 'Madame Malkins, Robes for all occasions'. "Aren't you too old for School robes deary?" Madame Malkin asked him when he said he needed Hogwarts robes. "That's not what I meant." He said politely. "I need Headmaster type robes." "Bless me, I didn't recognize you! All grown-up and all!" Then she stood on a stool and started to measure him. "You're going to be the new Headmaster then? I thought as much." She said smiling. "Well, H.I.T (Headmaster.In.Training) actually." He replied. "Everyone has to start somewhere. Oops. Did I poke ya dear?" She said. "No, I'm good." He said, trying to stand up straight. "Good." She said kind of muffled, because of pins in her mouth. "Done, and done. You can do all your shopping, and when you come back, I'll have 10 new robes for you." "Thanks Madame Malkin." Said Harry. "How much?" "It's a pleasure." She said, while stepping off the stool. "80gs then." Harry reached down into his pouch of gold galleons and emptied it out on her hand.  
  
As Harry walked out of Madame Malkins(his money now almost gone), He decided it would be best if he got money out of Gringotts before going to anymore shops. He turned around sharply on his heels and starting walking down the street to Gringotts. He stopped abruptly when he saw a HUGE crowd around 'Quality Quidditch Supplies', bigger then when the Firebolt was released. He ran down the street, the wind blowing in his hair, his eyes watering from the air, he stopped and stumbled a bit. He stood on his tip-toes and tried to take a glance, luckily some people in front of him moved, and he was able to see, he edged his way to the front when a boy with a cloak on his head moved in the way. "Fastest broom yet." Harry heard a little boy saying to his friends. "The Hover-Wind." The boy in front of Harry Shifter, letting him get a quick peek. It body was red oak, and the silver twigs made it glow, it looked magnificent. A little boy who reminded Harry of a young Colin Creevy scooted in front. "Excuse me." The small high-pitched voice piped up. He was tugging on the cloaks of the older boy. "Can I have a look?" "No. I was here first." Sneered the boy, his cloak hood fell down to reveal silvery-blonde hair that was slicked back. Harry almost fell back in amazement. "Malfoy?" He said shocked. 


End file.
